howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Time to Skrill (transcript)
Transcript Ruffnut: Whoa, I don't like it. Hiccup: Weird. I don't see any arrows or spears. Fishlegs: No boulders from catapults. Hiccup: This really doesn't seem like a Dragon Hunter attack. Astrid: Well, whoever did this meant business. Fishlegs: And where did everybody go? Astrid: They must have evacuated. Fishlegs: What could possibly scare the Outcasts off their own island? Tuffnut: Mutton famine? Ruffnut: Bed bugs? Once those things show up, you can never get rid of 'em. Hiccup: I think this has something to do with it. These scorch marks, do these look familiar to anyone? Fishlegs: Hiccup, do you think it could be... Hiccup: There. That's the one. Snotlout: Yep. The Skrill is gone. Tuffnut: That's a good title for a song. I'm gonna work on that when we get home. Fishlegs: How did this happen? Tuffnut: Shoddy workmanship, I'd say. Ruffnut: Aren't we the ones who sealed him in that big hole? Hiccup: It doesn't matter how it got out. We've got to get it back before it hurts anybody else, or before Dagur gets a hold of it. Astrid: Well, the question is, where is it heading? Fishlegs: Since the Skrill gravitates towards storms to channel its lightning, I would say it's following that storm headed due South from Outcast Island. Snotlout: Hey, isn't Berk...? Oh, no. Gustav: Auxiliary riders! Circle formation! Astrid: Hey, look at that. The A-team, already on the case. Hiccup: Yeah, okay, you know, it might be a little early in their dragon riding careers to- Gustav: Look out! Spitelout: Is that all you got, you sparky lizard? No offense to you, of course. Ahh! Snotlout: Dad! Hiccup: Cover the downed Riders! Toothless? No. What are you doing? Toothless, no! Toothless! Oh, come on! Oh! Hey, room for one more? Stoick: Where in the name of Thor did those wings come from? Hiccup: Wings? Oh, yes. Uh, I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to get my dragon. Toothless! Oh. Oh, I am sorry about that, bud. Stoick: Interesting strategy, going nose to nose with the Skrill. Hiccup: Yeah, that wasn't my strategy. Astrid: Snotlout, is he okay? Snotlout: It's my dad. He bludgeons his own head for sport. Of course he's fine. Like I said, he's fine. Except for that blast of lightning he took to the head. Aw, thanks, Dad! I'm proud of you, too. Fishlegs: Well, all the huts seem to be in fairly good condition. Astrid: All except for one. Stoick: My house! Ruffnut: Hey, Chief, is the charred look in this year? Tuffnut: I actually happen to think it's trés chic, Chief. I'm thinking of doing it to our hut back on the Edge. Astrid: Weird that Stoick's house is the only one the Skrill attacked. Fishlegs: Huh. That could explain why the Skrill went to Outcast Island and then here. Hiccup: Yeah, it's not randomly attacking. It's looking for me and Toothless. Astrid: And Outcast Island is the last place it saw you guys, before- Hiccup: Before we led it into the crevasse and sealed it inside. Snotlout: He's mad at you. Hiccup: Snotlout's right. It is mad. And it's looking for revenge for trapping it back in that glacier. Astrid: What choice did we have? It was either that or let Dagur have it. Hiccup: Why don't you explain that to the Skrill? Ooh. Relax, bud. We've dealt with the Skrill before, we'll deal with it again. Tuffnut: Is it just me, or is Snotlout's dad acting a little more violent and deranged than usual? Snotlout: Looks like the Skrill isn't the only one out for revenge. Fear not, dear Father. You will be avenged. We Jorgensons will have our pound of Skrill flesh. I will make sure of it. Astrid: Clearly, the Skrill is coming back to Berk for you and Toothless, and we need to be ready. Hiccup: We're not waiting for it, Astrid. Astrid: You're sure this is the way you want to play it? Hiccup: It's me and Toothless it wants. It's me and Toothless it's gonna get. Astrid: But don't you think it would be better if we were there? It doesn't stand a chance against all of us. Hiccup: And it knows that, which is why I don't think it'll show up unless it knows it's just me and Toothless. Astrid: All right, guys, you heard the man. Let's saddle up. Snotlout: What's that, Dad? You want to stay behind because you have total confidence that I will get your revenge for you? Ha! I respect that- Oh, you changed your mind? You want to see me avenge you. Oh. Can't say I can blame you. It will be a spectacular... And everyone's gone. Hiccup: Okay, guys, we'll see you soon. The Skrill will be coming back to Berk as soon as he knows we're alone. All right, bud. Head in the game. He's around here somewhere. Let's see if we can't get his attention. I can't see him. Can you, bud? Okay, Toothless, now! Nice move, bud. Now, keep him close but not too close. Come on, just a little longer. Fishlegs: Okay, this trench is definitely deeper than the last one. Hopefully, it will hold the Skrill this time. Snotlout: You mean after the Jorgensons exact their revenge, right? We should at least be the ones to melt him into that hole. Astrid: Snotlout, we don't have time for the Jorgenson nonsense. If you have something to say, say it. Snotlout: Real funny, Astrid. She messes with me like that all the time. We're totally on the same page and she's in love with me. Fishlegs: Here he comes! Astrid: Okay, as soon as it's inside and Hiccup and Toothless are clear, we seal it up. Hiccup: Toothless, aim for the tunnel. Fishlegs: '''Uh-oh. '''Snotlout: What's going on? Why did it stop? Fishlegs: Call me crazy, but I think he knows it's a trap. Ruffnut: That is one smart dragon. Tuffnut: I hate smart dragons. Which is why I love you. Hiccup: Well, this isn't good. Astrid: It's trying to seal Hiccup and Toothless inside! Snotlout: Watch out! Dad, stop yelling. I can't think. We gotta distract that Skrill. Hey! You wanna piece of me? Will you let me handle this?! I mean us? Bring it on, Sparky. Hiccup: That's for trapping us in an ice tunnel. Snotlout: Hey, how come he gets revenge? Hiccup: Whoa! Okay, new plan. I don't have one yet. Uh, for now, we just need to find safe cover. And I know exactly where that is. Toothless, head North. Uh, Toothless, hold on! Hold on! Well, that could've hurt more. I suppose. But only slightly. Okay. Let's have a look at that tail. Okay, I'll get your spare. Oh, apparently, that was the spare. Well, at least we lost the Skrill. He's trying to flush us out.Let's see if we can find something to fix that tail. Toothless, look out! Oh, thank you, Dragon Hunters. Now, this should get us up in the air. But how are we going to take out that Skrill? Then again, maybe maybe we don't have to. I bet those Dragon Hunters would love to see this guy in action. Come on, bud. Let's get that Skrill to follow us. Dragon Hunter: Cap, there's a storm approaching. Should we change course, sir? Ryker: Yes. Turn about, due South. Dagur: Wait a minute. Nobody move. Ryker: Oh, what is it now, Dagur? Dagur: That's no storm. I'd know those magnificent flashes anywhere. That's my Skrill! Head towards it! Ryker: What? A Skrill, you say? That's very rare. Very valuable. You've seen this one before? Dagur: Have I seen it? I've owned it. It's mine! All mine! After all these years, my baby's home. Come home to Daddy Dagur, Skrilly. I've missed you so! Hiccup: All right, just stay low and they won't see us, bud. Not with that light show going on up there. Dagur: Don't even think about it. That's my dragon up there. Ryker: Let him handle this. He knows the dragon better than any of us. Hiccup: This is it, bud. Dagur: Was that Hiccup? Why would he lead a Skrill right to us? It's not my birthday. Or is it? Be ready! When the Skrill gets spooked, it'll run for the clouds. And we don't want it to channel that lightning. Oh, no, we don't. Archers, fire! Hiccup: Okay, sounds like the Hunters fell for it. Now, let's go get him out of the water before they get there. Come on, bud. If Dagur gets that dragon, he'll be impossible to deal with, not that he's a lot of fun anyway. Dragon Hunter: Sir, a Night Fury! Hiccup: Come on, Toothless. Here we go. Here we go. Dagur: Stay away from my Skrill, Hiccup! Hurry! Hurry, bring him to me! Ryker: Forget them. They're out of range. Dagur: Thanks for the gift, Hiccup. It will make an excellent weapon. Ryker: And if not, its hide will fetch a hefty price. Hiccup: What did I just do? I've led it right into their hands. Astrid: Hiccup! What happened? Fishlegs: Where have you been? Hiccup: It's a long story. Tuffnut: Or is it a very short story? Looks to me like someone has changed his allegiance. I knew this day would come. Seize him! Hiccup: What the- Would you- Ruffnut: Got you, traitor! Tuffnut: Fishlegs is in on it too. No, you don't. Hiccup: Okay, everybody, stop jumping on everybody. Fishlegs: How could you even think that? Hiccup? A Dragon Hunter? Just the idea that he would even have anything to do with them! Huh! Hiccup: Actually, Fishlegs, let's not go quite that far. Tuffnut: Uh. Astrid: You let the Dragon Hunters capture the Skrill? Hiccup: That wasn't the plan. They were supposed to take it down and then we would swoop in and grab it away. But- Fishlegs: They got to it first. Snotlout: So, Dagur has the Skrill again? Great! Now he's just gonna chain that thing up like a puppet and take him on a "Greatest Hits" attack run of the archipelago! I agree, Dad, I'm very disappointed in Hiccup, too. Hiccup: They had some sort of new net-shooting catapult. Ruffnut: Net-shooting catapult. You know, no one ever plans for the intangibles. Fishlegs: But, Hiccup, it's just- Tuffnut: Confusing. I know that I, for one, am confused. Ruffnut: Yet, intrigued. Tuffnut: Ah, yes. Moral ambiguity. Something else you can never see coming. Yep, catapult nets and moral ambiguity. Hiccup: Look, there's really no moral ambiguity here. I messed up. I really messed up. And I'm not sure how to fix it. Tuffnut: Huh? Ruffnut: Whoa. Hiccup: Oh, what now? Tuffnut: We've just never heard you say that before. You always know how to fix it. Hiccup: Yeah, well, guess what? I'm not perfect. Tuffnut: What? No. What? Whose painting am I going to have above my bed? Astrid: First of all, ew. Second, everything you did, you did to protect that dragon and to protect all of us. Now, the question isn't how you fix it, it's how we all fix it. As a team. Snotlout: My dad says we're letting you off too easy, but we're still in. Hiccup: Now, we just have to figure out a way to find the Hunters. Fishlegs: Hiccup, which way was that storm heading? Hiccup: East. Fishlegs: Then they will be going West. That way, the Skrill can't harness the lightning and attack them. Hiccup: Good thinking, Fishlegs. There's a group of islands just West of where we were. Lots of secluded beaches and coves to hide in. Fishlegs: Hiccup, I-I think I found them. There's a campfire and a lot of singing in really deep voices around the other side of the island. Dragon Hunter: Oh, tell the one about the Viking girl with the hairy bunions. Hiccup: Okay, we'll quietly make our way along the tree line over to those cages. That must be where they're holding the Skrill. Snotlout: My dad says that's a terrible plan and that we should just attack. Wait, what? Hiccup: Okay, change of plans. We'll use Spitelout as a distraction. Snotlout, you and your dad keep the Hunters busy while the rest of us go get the Skrill. Let's go, bud. Snotlout: Dad, up here. What do you mean, where have I been? You're welcome. Dragon Hunter: I'm waiting! Hiccup: Huh. That's gotta be the right cage. It's the only one submerged in the water. Cover me. I know, I know, you can't fire while you're in the water. But don't worry. We're here to help. No, no, Toothless. I'm okay, bud. All right, pal, let's just keep it down or they'll hear us. Ryker: Oh, it's too late for that. Dagur: Told you he'd come back for my Skrill. How could you, Hiccup? We've barely had time to get reacquainted. It's all right, baby. This is all still so new. Ryker: Never mind that, Dagur. Just look at all the new dragons your friend has brought us. Cage 'em up. And muzzle the Night Fury. Hiccup: Whoa! Hmm. Astrid: What are you thinking? Hiccup: That the enemy of my enemy- Astrid: Might kill us all? Hiccup: Yes. But he also might help us. Toothless! The cage! Gah! No! No! Toothless. Dagur: Uh, what's it doing? Ryker: You tell me. It's your dragon. Dagur: Oh, no. Snotlout: He's saying, "Spitelout, Spitelout, oy, oy, oy". Astrid: Okay, Fishlegs, a little to the left. Now, a little to the right. All right, that's it. Lower him in. Hiccup: Wait! We can't do this. Snotlout: Sure we can. We drop him in, and then, boom, we seal it closed. Hiccup: What I mean is, we shouldn't do this. Astrid: Hiccup, the Skrill hunted you and Toothless. It wanted to kill you. Hiccup: But it didn't. It saved us. And it risked its own life doing it. If we do this, we're no better than the Dragon Hunters. We're just using a different cage. And he doesn't deserve that. Tuffnut: Why are we lowering our heads? Oh, are we checking foreheads? Is there something on my forehead? Astrid: So, you knew he wouldn't turn on us if we let him go, huh? Hiccup: Yeah why not? Snotlout: Well, my dad says he's very proud of us, especially me. His favorite son. Spitelout: I didn't say that. Snotlout: Dad, you got your voice back! That's great. Spitelout: Is it? We'll see about that. Snotlout: Ow! Ow! Ow! Spitelout: We have a lot to talk about, boy-o. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts